Batman & Wonder woman
by CutieZofia
Summary: A short one-shot about Stephanie bringing in a FTA with Lester, while Ranger's in the wind. Stephanie/Ranger. Rated teen. Not particularly mean to Morelli, but definitely a Babe story.


**Not mine, not making any money.**

**Just a thought of mine I needed to get out :)**

* * *

><p>"Lester!" I whined.<p>

Lester and I were sitting in a car sweating our asses of, staking out outside a FTA's home, trying to catch a glimpse of him. Marty Wolf, 39 years old, arrested after he went nuts on a car parked on Hamilton. Nuts meaning staring to hit the poor car with a sledge hammer and after he was pleased with his work, peed all over the car, poured a little gas on it and lit it up. After the car was a huge bonfire he started to jump around it giggling like a little girl on meth. And I was to capture him. Great.

This led to me sitting in a black SUV with Lester who at the exact moment pretended not to hear me at all. I was wearing old jeans shorts and a light blue tank top, ignoring Ranger's "all black" philosophy. Screw him, I thought as I fanned myself with the file, looking out of the car watching a bird hop over the road. Nothing else moved in the whole neighborhood, everybody inside sitting in their fridges or cooling off in a pool or bathtub. Smart people, I must admit.

"Lesteeeer!" I whined louder, earning an irritated glance. I just batted my eyelashes at him and smiled. He had been in a foul mood since he had been up late last night, returning home five in the morning, sleeping for a half an hour to be woken up by me hopping on his bed. Ranger is in the wind and had given me full power to do whatever I liked, if I had a merry man with me. Deciding that I wanted to have Lester with me, I woke him up. He was not pleased. With Ranger gone I could wear whatever I liked, and feeling brave I had put on the clothes I had now. What Ranger doesn't know doesn't hurt him, or make him pissed.

Joe and I broke up for a couple of months ago and this time for the last time. I didn't want to be his wife or stay at home mother, I wanted to be wonder woman and Ranger let me do that. I had moved in on fourth, not daring to stay on seventh with Ranger. I mean, I loved him and I was pretty sure he liked me as well but nothing had been said. After months it began to be a "bit" irritating.

"Have you heard from Ranger?" I asked Lester and leaned back on the leather seat, pulling my sun glasses over my eyes and resting my bare feet on the console. He was silent for a long time and I knew that he was debating if he should answer me. I knew he would, he was never angry with me for too long.

"No." He finally said and glanced at me. "But no news is good news."

"Yeah." I said, the worry not letting up. He should have been back a couple days ago but he wasn't heard from. My biggest worry was that he wasn't going to come home anymore. Maybe he had died or found a pretty woman from over the seas.

"He's coming home." Lester said and turned to look at me. "He loves you."

I continued to bite my lower lip and looked straight out of the windshield. I wanted to believe his words.

"What about you Lester? Have you found a girl you love?" I asked him to divert him from the subject of me and Ranger. He looked at me for a while and then sighed. I looked at him and saw that he was smiling.

" Yeah." He seemed to be miles away as he thought about something, probably about the girl.

"Tell me everything!" I said and turned at him.

"Well, she's my age, and she's great, awesome. I've been seeing her for the last month."

"I'm happy for you." I said and smiled. It was about time that Lester found somebody. He was too wonderful to be left alone and he had spent his fare share alone during his life. I was genualy happy for him, he was like a brother to me and I was like a sister to him.

I saw that he wasn't feeling too angry with me anymore. I was glad he wasn't because the next moment, I see Wolf making his way for the small separate patio, positioned to the side of the building. I glanced at Lester, he being as startled as I was feeling.

"Maybe I should go and talk to him?" I said and motioned to his clothes. "You might scare him, but I'm dressed like a normal person. I'm also a woman so he won't feel threatened."

"You're right, beautiful, as always. Go ahead, I'll cover for you."

I stepped outside the car and the heat hit me like a wet rag to my face. I moved slowly, uncertainly towards Wolf, pulling a map out of my back pocket. The only sound that was heard was my flip-flops flapping against the pavement and the distance hum of air conditioners. I smiled at Wolf and waved at him when I hit the sidewalk.

"Hey? Can you help me for a moment?" I asked him and continued to smile sweetly. He stared at me for a while, and I held my breath. Then he stood up and smiled back at me. Sucker, men always wanted to help the damsel in distress. He wobbled towards me and smell of his sweaty body hit me. I resisted the urge to gag.

"Sure thing, sweetie pie." I disliked him already. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm sort of lost. I moved in a few weeks earlier and now I took the wrong turn. Could you possibly help me find my way to Hamilton?"

"Oh, that's easy to find, sweetie pie. You turn down here…"

I was sure if he said "sweetie pie" one more time I would push the map down his throat. I smiled at Wolf as he continued to point at the map and give me instructions but really I was looking at Lester sneaking towards Wolf with a tazer in his hand. He took the final step and buzzed him.

The good thing here was that he didn't try to resist the arrest. The bad thing was that when he went down he took me with him. So here I was laying on the pavement underneath a 330 lb bald man who was sweating like a pig. I would have to throw away these clothes, and I really liked the shorts. I was not a happy woman.

"Are you okay, Beautiful?" Lester's worried voice was heard and then Wolf was rolled to the side. I was able to breathe again but continued to lay there looking up at the sky. His face appeared over mine and he looked more worried than his voice.

"I'm fine, if you help me up." I said and was immediately picked up.

"God, I was so worried! If Ranger would know I would be toast!" Lester exclaimed and shook his head. I rested a hand on his chest.

"Then let's not tell him." I said and smiled at his worry. "It'll be our secret."

Lester laughed with me and then called Woody to pick up Wolf and escort him to jail. Fine by me, I was exhausted and it was too hot outside to think straightly. Lester drove me back to Haywood and didn't even complain about the horrible smell that came from me. I waved good-bye to him as he stepped out at five and told him Ranger's shower was better than mine was, so I would head to seventh.

"You could use mine, beautiful." he said to me when he stepped out. I laughed at him when he wiggled his eye brows to me.

"Not sure if boss man would like that." I said as the doors were about to close.

"It would be our secret!" I heard Lester yell to me just as the door were about to close. I laughed at him and rode the elevator to seventh floor.

Nothing had changed here since I had been here the last time, a couple of months ago. Still neat and clean, with minimal furnishing and personal stuff. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made my way to the bedroom.

This room gave me the chills, the thought of Ranger naked under these sheets gave me rush I didn't want to think about right now. I entered the bathroom and stripped down and bagged the clothes. Maybe Ella would be able to do something about my shorts. I stepped inside the shower and washed my hair three times before the stench left. Then I wondered if I should use his shower gel or use the gel here for me. Deciding that smelling like Ranger wasn't such a bad thing, I lathered myself with Bvlgari almost passing out when the whole shower smelled like Ranger.

I turned the water of when it got cold and wrapped myself in towels. I dried my hair so it was only mildly damp and made my way to the closet and grabbed underwear, one of his shirts and a pair of cargos. Dressed like Ranger I walked out into the bedroom.

"Hey babe." The man sitting on the bed said to me and I screamed out. Then I realized that it was Ranger I hit him on his arm.

"Don't scare me!"

He just laughed and hugged me tightly against him. It felt wonderful to be this close to him. He kissed the top of my head and then held me at arm's length. He had a beard and his hair was slightly longer. He looked very handsome, wearing all black. I still couldn't figure out if he had a cooling system or something, because he was wearing all black and it was freaking hot outside.

"You look good." he said to me and leaned down to kiss me. Just as our lips brushed against each other he whispered to me: "I love when you smell like me."

The kiss was beyond anything I had experienced before; it started out tender but grew more passionate with each second. We were both panting when he broke the kiss. I had my hand around his neck and he had his hands around my waist as we leaned out foreheads together. The moment was very intimate.

"I love you Stephanie." he said to me completely surprising me. I looked into his eyes and saw the love and passion glimmer in them. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I brushed his cheek with my hand.

"Oh I love you to Carlos. Please don't ever leave me."

"I promise that babe. I ended my contract with the government, I'm all yours now."

I smiled like a madman as I leaned in to kiss him softly on his lips.

"I'll count on that, Batman."

"I won't disappoint you, my own Wonder Woman."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews?<em>**


End file.
